


Attack of the Velcros

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Oh, my Saints!" Alina Starkov screamed as the sandskiff thrustingly penetrated the depths of the Great Vagina of Darkness. "Watch out for the velcros!"
Relationships: one-sided Tony Stark/Zoya Nazyalensky
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Attack of the Velcros

"Oh, my Saints!" Alina Starkov screamed as the sandskiff thrustingly penetrated the depths of the Great Vagina of Darkness. "Watch out for the velcros!"

"Oh, _nooooooo!"_ cried all the Gregs on deck as the giant velcros, sent by the evil hand of Kylo Greg, flew out of the darkness and wrapped themselves tightly around them, trying to squeeze them to death. This crushed the meatballs from which their coats were made, which created a very unpleasant squishing sound amid all the screaming and splattered the deck with tomato sauce. Alina threw her light at them but it was futile: they were made of light-resistant fabric.

"Stand back!" yelled Alina's long-lost brother, Tony Starkova, who was a Fabrikator. He pulled out some big fucking Durast shit and hurled it at the velcros, who released the now-mushy Gregs and flapped away with screams that sounded like fabric tearing.

"Tony! You've saved us!" Zoya cried, clasping her perfectly manicured hands before her.

"So…does that mean you finally wanna see my tower, babe?" Tony leered.

Zoya turned up her nose and sniffed, even though she had tomato sauce dripping from her luxuriant black curls. "Of course not, you're still just a lowly Fabrikator."


End file.
